


Reluctance

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Gen, School, dinobots that talk, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swoop doesn't want to go to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctance

**Author's Note:**

> certain liberties have been taken here, as Swoop does not utter a single word in the series. (such a shame. Michael Bell probably could have rocked that voice again. ;P) set sometime post-series, on Cybertron. written for the Aug. 19, 2012 weekly request round at tf_rare_pairing.
> 
> thanks to [](http://anon-decepticon.livejournal.com/profile)[**anon_decepticon**](http://anon-decepticon.livejournal.com/) for beta work!

“C’mon,” Sari said, wrapping both hands around one of the Dinobot’s claw tips and tugging. She couldn’t really move him unless he wanted to be moved, but he got the idea all the same.

Swoop protested by not moving.

Sari frowned up at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Me Swoop not want go.”

The hybrid stopped tugging for a moment, using her jetpack to hover in front of him instead. “Why not? I thought you wanted to learn about Cybertron.”

“Me change mind.”

“Swoop,” Sari jetted upward, peering at him at something closer to eye level. “Are you scared?”

“Me Swoop Dinobot. Me not scared!”

She raised an eyebrow. “Then why not?”

“Me... just not want go.” The Dinobot turned his head away, refusing to meet her gaze.

“Uh huh. Look, you’re going. You said you’d go and I promised Arcee that you’d be there today.” She turned and started to fly toward the school. “So you’re going if I have to get Optimus to drag you in kicking and screaming.”

Swoop sighed dramatically. “Me still not want go. You Sari bully.”

“If I’m a bully, then I’m the good kind.” She turned her head to make sure he had started following her. “One of these days, though, you’ll be glad that you went and learned all this stuff. At least, I’m pretty sure you will be.”

The Dinobot sighed again. “Maybe. But me Swoop still not want go.”


End file.
